A Different Path
by TheSkyBreakerV1
Summary: What if, in a parallel universe, the characters of Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z went to...high school? Follow Goku and the Z Gang and Erza and Fairy Tail as they face their rivalries between their schools and each other and conquer many hurdles as they fight battles of epic proportions!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Read the first part with the TFS narrator voice.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

"YELLING"

*ACTION*

 **SOUND**

* * *

 _In a faraway land, there was a huge palace. A grand palace made up of shiny metal and...some other stuff._

 _And in the palace was a huge dining room, with a huge chandelier, a huge strong string of beef jerky holding it at the ceiling. Actually that was the only room in the palace. The reason why it was the only one was that it was filled with so~ much food, mainly meats like pork, sushi, chicken, lamb chops, deer, wolf, dinosaur, goat, fish, turkey and a whole list of other disgusting creatures._

 _"Hfey, wfater gaa," said a man with his mouth full. The man wearing an orange jumpsuit and was centered in the middle of the dining room. He sat at a huge table that was cut through to the middle and was surrounded by literal tons of food. The man was slurping down spaghetti one second and then chomping on a drumstick the second later. A male in a fancy suit quickly ran up to him and greeted him with a fist palm._

 _"Yes Sir Goku, how may I help you. And please speak without your mouth full," chastised the waiter. Said man being chastised swallowed his food with one huge gulp and let out a burp, a very loud one that shook the entire palace. Goku sighed and sheepishly grinned at the waiter._

 _"Sorry waiter guy. I was going to ask you for some more pasta and egg rolls. I finished them all," said Goku, scratching the back of his head, taking a sideways glance to look at the empty hord of plates surrounding him._

 _When he looked back, he thought he would see the waiter already zooming off. But instead of that, he was face to face with his arch-nemesis...Frieza! He gasped and tried to stand up, but found out that he couldn't. One glance downwards made him see he was fatter than Mr. Buu!_

 _"What did you do to the waiter guy, Freezer?! He was going to bring my spaghetti!" demanded Goku sternly. Even his voice sounded fat. Freezer looked irked as heck when he pronounced his name wrong...again. He shrugged it off and returned to his evil smirk._

 _"Oh Goku, the waiter is no more. As such, so is your food!" the stocky ice-jin cackled loudly as the entire room turned into a sickly purplish-black color. Goku snapped his head around to see his food was disappearing. And at a fast rate! There was nothing he could do now but watch._

 _"No-NO! MY FOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

 **SLAP!**

Goku was snapped out of his nightmare by, well you guessed it, a giant slap to his face. The kind of slap that makes you think that they are pissed as hell.

"WAAAHH!" Too bad that he was slapped right out of his bed as well. Goku groaned as his vision tried to adjust to the lights that were turned on in his room. Right in front of him was his half-pissed half-asleep older brother, Raditz. He glared at Goku intensely as Goku tried to figure out in his head why he hit him.

"I hope you know you wasted 30 seconds of my sleep to wake you up, two minutes before the fucking alarm goes off!" Goku glanced at the clock. It read 6:28, but something seemed off. "Can't you go ONE day without dreaming of food?!" Raditz was basically yelling at him by now.

"Why are we waking up this early anyway?" Goku asked with complete honesty. Raditz just slapped his forehead and shook his head, muttering some curses. He took a deep breath and counted to five before looking at his younger brother.

"Oh, I have an idea. It's the first day of school, dumbass!" The light bulb in Goku's head finally turned on. His brother was right, it was the first day of his 3rd year in high school. Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Raditz," apologized Goku. Raditz scoffed and turned to leave the room, muttering why he couldn't have his own room, closed the door behind him. The spiky haired teen just sat on the floor, wondering what he should be doing now.

 _'Wait, nobody is awake right now. Not even mom or dad...'_ Goku grinned widely as he tip-toed out of his room, making sure he didn't wake his parents up. As he walked down the stairs, he nearly lost his footing, and made a small yelp. He sighed in relief as he didn't hear anyone moving.

Goku made his way to the kitchen, making sure not to turn on the lights and looked right at the fridge in all it's wonderful glory. He opened it to see it fully stocked with all the seven wonders of the food world: pork ribs, sushi, spaghetti, chicken, duck, salmon, and most of all, eggrolls.

He should have brushed like he was told to do, but at the thought of food he couldn't help himself. He was about to grab the sushi but fate decided to go against him right there and then. Someone decided to make their way to the kitchen as well and turned on the lights, revealing Bardock in his police officer uniform with a deadpanned expression.

"What in the world are you doing at the fridge this early Kakarot?" Bardock already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear what his son had to say. Goku widened his eyes and closed the fridge quickly, sporting another one of those sheepish grins.

"I, uh, was just making sure there was food in the fridge. You know how Raditz is always sneaking stuff into his room," Goku laughed nervously, secretly hoping his father bought that. Bardock continued to look at him and finally spoke, after what seemed like eternity.

"Just go brush your teeth already." But as soon as he said that, his son was zooming off to his room.

* * *

Goku sat at the kitchen table, feeling refreshed after eating breakfast. He looked at the time on his digital watch. 7:20. It was almost time to go to his classes. Looking down, he made sure he had his badge on, which he did. He wore a short sleeve red button shirt and a white tank top underneath with blue jeans. Apparently his brother thought he was not stylish enough so he had him put this get up on.

With that aside, he couldn't wait to meet all of his friends again and in an exciting year for all his fellow 3rd years as well.

Only 3rd and 4th years could participate in the Regional Martial Arts and Magic Games, where anyone who was capable could show off their skills and prowess in their respective fields, such as martial arts, magic, bending elements, and more. The winner would receive a prize of either 1 million Zeni, or a mystery prize that was different each year. Personally, he would just participate for the fun of it and to test his limits, not for some money or prize.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when someone tapped his arm.

"Goku, honey, are you all set to go?" That someone was his mother, Gine. By far the most sweetest person he had ever known, and also the scariest as well. She had hair that went to her upper back, with a few spiky bangs covering her forehead. Goku smiled at her as he stood up.

"Yeah, just about ready as I'll ever be," he said as he zipped his bookbag and put the straps on his shoulders. Gine smirked at his answer and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I heard from a certain someone that you were also just about ready to ransack our fridge." Goku held a shocked expression and took a step back.

Gine laughed good heartedly as he pouted like a small child. "I-I was just making sure Raditz didn't gobble up all the egg rolls that you bought yesterday," he tried to reason, but it sounded way better in his head.

"HEY!" Raditz complained in the other room. Gine giggled at her two son's little antics and patted her chest to catch her breath. She sighed as she regained her composure.

"Well I hope your first day goes well. You better be careful too," she said as she ruffled her sons hair.

"Right," Goku smiled. He gave his mom a quick hug before going to the front door. He saw Raditz standing there, with his car keys and bag around his shoulders.

"You have everything ready?" Goku nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Gine and went outside to Raditz's 754 Capsule Corp SUV, the latest model yet. The two brothers put their things in the SUV, and got in the car. They left the driveway and drove off to school, awaiting the next school year and what it would bring.

* * *

 **This stuff is so much easier to write than just having to look back at countless amounts of episodes. Definitely more fun to write than my previous story.**

 **I'll be starting to post a few more chapters sometime next week and then you'll have to wait at most five months because I'm still not done with several more chapters. Expect this fic to be up to 10 chapters in length.**

 **So what did you think of this little prologue? Leave it in the review box below!**


	2. Dang It Krillin!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

"YELLING"

*ACTION*

 **SOUND**

* * *

Everyone felt a couple feelings for their first day: ecstatic to simply not wanting to be there at all. A whole crowd of students waited outside the front doors of Orange Star High School, waiting for the doors to open for the new year. From nervous 1st years, to cocky 2nd years, to excited and bored 3rd years, to tired 4th years, it was quite the mix.

Raditz's SUV pulled up in the parking lot, along with a whole other bunch of cars that were desperately looking for parking. Luckily, there was one parking space up ahead and he took it right away. Goku got out of the vehicle and took a deep breath, while looking towards the school. "Wow, there's a lot of people going here this year."

Raditz looked towards the front of the school as well and just shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I hope I get out of this hellhole as soon as possible," he said while opening the trunk to get his bag and put it on.

Goku grabbed his bag as well, still thinking about how the year will go. Last year was largely uneventful...except that one fight he had towards the end of the year with _him_. The Saiyan only hoped that he wouldn't be running into him anytime soon. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Raditz's, who lightly shoved him.

"Are you just going to keep staring into space?" Goku laughed sheepishly. Raditz just shook his head and closed the trunk. "Come on, I'm sure your friends are waiting."

The two brothers made their way to the front of the school. It was a decent looking high school in most aspects. The path to front doors was a concrete pathway with a water fountain being in the middle. It had four floors and a roof which students could walk on if they wanted to before and after school. At the sides of the pathway were benches where students could sit down and hang out. Unfortunately being at the back of the huge crowd, Goku stood on his toes to look for his friends but all the people he could see were in the lower classes who were either chatting away or keeping to themselves. "Hey where do you think everyone is?" No response. He craned his neck left and right to find that Raditz had left him all alone.

Goku groaned and was about to sit at a bench he was eyeing until he felt a tap on the right shoulder. He looked right to find no one there and smirked. He reached out behind him and grabbed a very familiar bald head.

"Hey! Alright you got me buddy!" The bald head belonged to his best friend, Krillin, who was wearing a red shirt with cargo shorts. He was shorter than Goku, being around 5 ft 3 in compared to Goku's 6 ft. They shared a laugh before they high fived each other.

"Long time no see Goku!" He wrapped his arms around Goku in a friendly manner. Goku laughed with joy, glad to see his friend after 3 months of summer break.

"Yeah man. How've you been? I've haven't heard from you since break started," he asked as they stopped laughing. Krillin just gave him a toothy grin and closed his eyes, basking in the memories he made these past three months.

"Hehe, well I'll have you know that I've been seeing someone lately." Krillin sighed dreamily. When he opened his eyes, he saw Goku sporting a blank expression, clearly not understanding what he meant. The bald midget slapped his forehead and ran his hand across his face.

"I mean I got a girlfriend!" He yelled out. Goku wasn't phased by that at all. He simply grinned back at his best friend.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" The Saiyan gave a slap on the back as a sign of congratulations and then started to laugh uncontrollably, annoying Krillin further.

"H-hey! What are laughing about?" Who was he to be laughing like that? Goku didn't even have a girlfriend! His friend stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. He looked back at Krillin with the same shit-eating grin.

"It's just that...you're bald! And you have a girlfriend!" Krillin turned red from embarrassment and anger, giving his friend a punch on the arm. He calmed himself down and tried to change the subject from the current topic.

"W-whatever! Anyways, where are the rest of our friends? Shouldn't they be here by now?" he asked as he looked in a couple directions. Goku agreed as well. It was almost time to go inside and he'd like to talk with a few friends before classes begin.

As if on cue, a certain blue-haired genius called out to them. "Hey guys!" The two best friends followed the direction of the voice and they immediately waved to her.

"Bulma! Wow, it's actually you!" They both gave each other a friendly hug, and started to catch up with each other. Bulma was one of Goku's earliest friends, even going back further than Krillin. She then proceeded to pull on Goku's ear, making him yelp in surprise.

"You oaf! You couldn't even send me one text this entire summer?! What were you even doing?!" she yelled in Goku's ear. The Saiyan's face visibly paled, obviously scared of the woman's temper.

"S-sorry! I was just...you know?" Goku muttered the last part.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she questioned, while still holding his ear. He simply hung his head.

"...training..."

Bulma let go of his ear and simply huffed in frustration. "I can't believe you Goku. Do you know how-" she was cut off by the loudspeaker outside the school. It seemed it was time to give the annual opening speech by the principal of the school, Mr. Popo. **(1)**

"Alright maggots, listen up!" The whole crowd fell dead silent in an instant, well except for the 1st years. They still kept muttering things to each other, obviously not knowing the danger they're putting themselves in.

Krillin snickered to himself. "I almost feel bad for those guys. Almost."

Bulma only shook her head in pity. "Poor kids. Don't know what they're getting themselves into. Just like you Krillin," she whispered. Krillin shivered as he remembered those...horrifying memories. Mr. Popo started to speak again, with more harshness.

"Alright...SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" This time, the whole crowd fell silent.

"Better. Well, to start up things around here. I am your lord and principal, Mr. Popo. Anyone who wants to laugh... _can do it now_." He said the last part in a haunting way, which of course made no one laugh one bit.

"No one? Good, it seems that it will be easier for you to understand the pecking order." His voice boomed throughout the school for everyone to hear. Though they could've sworn they heard a sigh in the background.

"The pecking order is from bottom up. It's you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Popo's stool, my assistant Kami, and then...Popo. Any questions?" Many people didn't know why, but they could almost hear their principal grinning darkly. Unfortunately for one tiny 1st year, he will soon regret his choice of words, or simply speaking at all.

"Um, yeah I-AAAAHHH!" The poor boy never got to finish his question as the concrete ground below him suddenly opened up, making him fall into the unknown. No one said anything else in fear of the same thing happening to them.

"Enjoy the climb back up, bitch! Now, any more questions?" Silence was his expected response at this point in his speech.

"Good. Then let the school year begin!" All the students cheered in response to that, and the doors opened for their first day.

* * *

Goku looked at his schedule and tried to find homeroom 420, which was on the fourth floor. He saw a bunch of kids get on an elevator, which was available to everyone. Assuming they were too lazy to just walk up the steps to get to their class, he just shrugged and made his way to the steps when he saw a very familiar green face standing by some lockers. Goku grinned and made his way to the Namek, Piccolo Daimao Jr., who was currently was looking the opposite direction until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his rival/friend.

"Piccolo! It's good to see you!" Goku exclaimed. Piccolo only smirked back at him then frowned a bit.

"Good to see you after being a ghost for 3 months," he said while crossing his arms. Goku sighed in feigned exasperation.

"C'mon, you too? Everyone's been going after me for that," he said laughing. His smile then turned into a frown as he turned serious. "You know why I couldn't have talked to anyone right?"

Piccolo closed his eyes and nodded. The two stood there in a tense silence until they heard the bell ring, signaling everyone in the halls to go to their respective homerooms. Goku waved to Piccolo as he departed for the stairs. He reached them and saw that the stairs were built into the walls, leaving a square opening that lead all the way to the fourth floor.

The Saiyan only smirked as he secured his bookbag tighter to his back. He then squatted a bit and then jumped all the way up the fourth floor steps. With his hand secured around the railing, he flipped himself, onto the regular floor and kept walking as if it was the norm.

Actually it was the norm, as other people who had the same powers as him used their powers at school on a regular basis.

Finding his homeroom wasn't hard as it was right next to the stairway. Some kids were still in the hallways, as if they never heard the bell in the first place. They were either talking, flirting, goofing off, drug dealing, and then some. Goku shook his head and entered the room. When he did, he sighed in relief. Most, if not all, of his friends were in his room this year. Krillin was also there to his immense joy. The bald teen noticed him and waved to him, signaling him to come over to their desks. He looked at who his proctor was and his eyes almost widened to the size of tennis balls to see a familiar old man sitting with some peculiar magazines, laughing lecherously.

"Master Roshi!?" The old man nearly fell out of his desk as he struggled to reign in his nosebleed. Roshi hastily put his stash of magazines under his desk as he patted his chest, trying to slow his heart rate. He then proceeded to glare at Goku, who didn't know what he had done.

"Are you trying to kill me Goku?! Try to cut an old man some slack sometimes!" Goku didn't pay attention to what he said as he put a fist on his palm and gave a bow to his first martial arts teacher.

"How are you doing master? I didn't know you were a teacher here," he said obliviously to his master-now teacher's- irritation as his eye twitched.

"How am _I_ doing? I was in the middle of...uh...looking at the latest martial arts techniques the newer generations have created! But some baboon has to yell my name when I'm a couple feet away from him right into my ear!" he yelled, catching the entire classes attention to them as they fell silent to hear what was going on.

Goku simply scratched his head in confusion. "What? But I just saw you looking at porn magazines and naked girls. Don't lie like that Master Roshi," he said casually, not knowing that some girls were about ready to castrate the poor teacher. They believed what Goku said because he was known for being an honest person.

"What was he looking at?!

"How dare he!"

"Such a closet perv!"

"Let's get him!"

"YEAH!"

"Wait! No I-" the 'wise' old man didn't even get a chance to defend himself as several girls ran over and punched and kicked him comically, creating a cloud of dust that encompassed the area of his desk.

*PUNCH*

*KICK*

*SLAP*

Goku just stared at the scene in front of him and didn't know what to make of it. He chuckled hesitantly and went up the class steps to get to a desk near his friends. Seeing there was a chair that was unoccupied, he immediately took it and sat next to Bulma. She noticed him and her face brightened considerably.

"Hey Son!" Some of his friends who didn't notice him also looked up at the mention of his name.

"Goku! How's it hanging?" Yamcha asked his longtime friend and gave him a slap on the back. Tien greeted him stoically as well, but it was obvious that he was pleased that his former rival was in his homeroom. He also saw Oolong, who was a shapeshifting pig, Puar, who was a shapeshifting cat, and Launch, who terrified the crap out of him with her split-personality.

Krillin snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Goku are you even listening to me?" The Saiyan just blinked before chuckling.

"Sorry, just spaced out. What were you saying?" he asked.

Krillin just snickered. "Well, my girlfriend and I were just out on a date last week at this ice cream shop. I said 'Hey Maron, let's get some vanilla coconut' and then she says to me-"

Oolong snorted in the middle of it. "I call bullshit. You're just making this stuff up aren't ya? Who in their right minds would go out with you?"

The bald teen was red in the face. "You're one to talk you lecherous pig! Anyways, she says to me 'Oh Krilly-willy, _you're_ my vanilla coconut'," he sighs dreamily as he put a hand under his chin. Needless to say, no one was impressed.

The students all stopped talking when Roshi cleared his throat with a clipboard in hand. A bit roughed up, but nothing the Master of the Turtle School couldn't handle. "Now that I have everyone's attention, let's take roll." Just as he said that, a young lady with black Chinese style hair came barging in with a book bag in tow. She looked like she had ran a mile with the way she was breathing so heavily.

"S-sorry, sir! I apologize for my lateness very greatly!" Goku couldn't see who the girl was but he would always remember her voice. It was the girl who always followed him everywhere: Chichi Mao.

Roshi looked a little bewildered at her sudden appearance, but let it slide and told her to take a seat anywhere. Chichi scanned the room, trying to look for a seat with someone she knew. And her face turned into literal joy as she called out the Saiyan's name. "GOKU!" She ran up the steps and immediately took the seat right next to him. But as if that wasn't enough, she scooted the desk a little closer to him while smiling at him the entire time.

Yamcha snickered along with Krillin, seeing Goku's slight discomfort. "What's wrong Goku? Aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?" Yamcha teased while whispering. Goku's cheeks turned a little red and turned to Bulma, mouthing 'please help me'.

"Help you with what, my friend?" she asked a little too innocently. She knew she should help him, but it was payback for cutting all communication with her for 3 months. She almost felt guilty when he gave that pout to her. But just almost.

"What do you need help with Goku? Homework? Tutoring?" Apparently Chichi was eavesdropping and decided to take all matters into her own hands. Before he could respond to her, Roshi decided to resume taking roll.

"Aiko?"

"Present"

"Suno?"

"Here"

"Bloomers?"

"For the last time old man, it's Bulma!"

"Hehe. Krillin?"

"Yo."

"Goku?"

"Here!"

As Roshi called the name of the other students, Goku's stomach grumbled but not as loud as other times. He rubbed his belly sympathetically and reached for his bag. He opened the zipper and got out a decent sized rice cake- about the size of a basket ball- and put it on his desk. He looked away to zip his bag closed and turned to eat one of his favorite snacks.

Only to find it wasn't there anymore.

"Goku, looking for something?" That was Bulma's voice. He looked her way to see her smirking while holding the cake in her hands. At that moment, Goku didn't care for courtesy and tried to reach for the cake but she tossed it to Oolong, who being the pig greedily reached for it. Goku's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw that. He got out of his desk to stand on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Wait, Oolong, don't eat it! Please, can I have it back?!" he pleaded. Oolong looked uncertain, but a fierce glare from Bulma immediately made him choose the safe side. He suddenly thought of a way to blackmail him, and lecherously grinned.

"Well if I'm giving this back to you, do you know what I want in return?" He was hoping his answer would be to take Roshi's magazines and give them to him.

"Uhh...bacon?" Yeah, wrong answer.

"Very. Funny." With that, he tossed the cake to Yamcha, easily catching it with his left hand, thanks to his baseball skills. Goku was getting irritated really fast now and lunged at Yamcha to get his food. Startled by his boldness, he clumsily tried to shoot it overhand to the trash can, but instead threw a straight shot. Right at Roshi's face who was in front of the trashcan.

Yamcha's face fell and was mortified. "WAIT! NO!" He charged a very weak _ki_ blast and sent it towards the rice cake, hoping it would disintegrate before they got into deep trouble.

"And lastly, Chichi M-AAAAHHH?!" The rice cake him Roshi dead center in the face with the ki blast exploding on his beard. The force made him lose his balance and he fell back head first into the trashcan.

 **BONG!**

For the first five seconds, it was dead silent. Everyone stopped their talking and paused. Goku's left hand was pressed on Yamcha's head while his right hand was stretched to grab Yamcha's arm which was still in the position when he threw it. And then...

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

The entire classroom roared with laughter, some kids falling out of their seats squealing like seals, and girls literally shrieking like rats. Goku immediately sat down in his seat, not wanting to have to face his master's wrath. Bulma and Krillin pounded their desks while Goku and Yamcha chuckled nervously but they were clearly sweating bullets. Even the stoic Tien was struggling to rein in his hysterics but still got out a few snickers.

Finally, the master got up while wobbling back and forth. He took the trash can off his head, revealing the rice cake that was still on his face and his slightly singed beard. He saw the kids laughing even harder and pointing at him while doing so. He clenched his fists, having enough humiliation for one day.

"I SAID SILENCE!" His outburst quickly shut everyone up. The normally calm geezer glared at everyone while rubbing all the cake out of his face which he thought wasn't actually half bad.

"Alright, which one of you threw that awfully good tasting homemade rice cake at my face!? And a ki blast as well?" No response at all. Well mostly no response. Krillin was only one still snickering about what happened. Everyone turned to face him, wondering why he was such an idiot. He stopped laughing and looked at Yamcha who flinched, hoping he didn't snitch on him.

"Yeah, Yamcha. Tell us who threw that rice cake and ki blast," the bald midget started to laugh again. Yamcha glanced at everyone in the classroom and they all nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"Well?" Just as Krillin asked that, all the students in the class pointed at him.

"Krillin did it." they said in unison. That shut the bald teen up really fast.

"Wait hold on? Wha-" he was cut off by the master.

"KRILLIN! SEE ME AFTER CLASS! YOU EARNED YOURSELF A DETENTION!" Roshi bellowed.

"But I didn't even-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Gosh dang it! I walked right into that one," he mumbled the last part dejectedly.

* * *

Goku walked down the bustling hallways with his schedule in hand. It was really hectic during the first few days since the 1st years didn't have an inkling as to where their classes were and how the school was set up. He looked at his schedule to see where his classes were as follows:

 _HR: 420 (8:15)  
1st: Standard Algebra II - Room 350 (8:30)_  
 _2nd: Standard History III - Room 210 (9:10)_  
 _3rd: Standard Language III - Room 220 (9:50)_  
 _4th: 1ST SPECIAL LUNCH - ROOM 200 (10:30)  
_ _5th: Study Hall - Room 310 (11:00)  
_ _6th: Standard Chemistry II - Room 450 (11:40)  
_ _7th: Standard Ki Studies - Room 420 (12:20)  
_ _8th: 2ND SPECIAL LUNCH - ROOM 200 (1:00)  
9th: Martial Arts - Building 3 Dojo (1:30)  
Dismissal: 2:30_

He grinned inwardly when he saw the two lunches he had. It seems his appetite made itself known on the schedule as well this year. This was also his first year not taking any basic classes, so he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. When he walked into his first class, he saw his good friend Piccolo sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Piccolo! You're in here?" The Namek simply smirked and motioned Goku to sit next to him which he did.

"Have you been training this whole summer?" Piccolo asked.

Goku nodded. "Should I show you?" The Saiyan stood up and clenched his fists. The Namek frantically waved his hands, surprised by the absurdity of that question.

"No you dolt! You're going to destroy everything!" Goku abruptly stopped what he was doing and sat down.

"Whoops. Sorry, I guess I got too excited there," he said sheepishly. Piccolo calmed down and gave a "hmph" in response.

"Besides," the green man continued from before, "there is some rule here now that power levels can't go past fifty during school hours. Not including the dojo of course." he mused to himself.

"What? Why would they do that?" Goku asked curiously. Piccolo swatted his forehead and groaned. How was it that this man-child could have his intelligent moments then act completely oblivious the second later.

"You know, instead of me telling you, how about _you_ figure it out yourself," he deadpanned.

Goku was about to make another comment, but stopped when he heard the bell ring, signaling for classes to begin and everyone sat down in their assigned seats. Their teacher walked in and closed the door behind her, making eye contact with everyone.

"Hello there everyone! My name is Mrs. Koko and as you can guess, I am your Algebra II for the rest of the year, hopefully," she said as she took a quick glance to Goku, which no one noticed. "I will guide you through a lot of things and briefly cover what you had learned in Algebra I and will go in depth in linear equations, inequalities, graphs, matrices, polynomials, radical expressions..."

Goku basically tuned her out for the rest of the class period, forgetting how long and boring these introductory speeches were. He looked over to Piccolo who also seemed to not be listening as well, and sat there with a hand on his cheek.

Subconsciously yawning, he put his head down on the desk with his arms to support him, and let himself take a nice, well deserved nap.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! What did you think of this chapter? Did I capture their characters right or was something off? Leave it in the review box below!**

 **To answer a review from 'Guest': I'm sorry I didn't mention that but the second generation of DBZ won't be making an appearance in this story at all. So no Gohan and Goten, Trunks, Marron, Videl, etc. These guys are still in high school and it would be weird writing their kids off as the siblings of their parents.**

 **For those wondering, Fairy Tail will be making their grand entrance next chapter!**

 **(1.) TFS Mr. Popo. Nuff said.**


	3. Learn Your Place!

It was a bright and sunny day at one of the most prestigious private schools in the whole world, Fiore Academy. The entire place was just built like a huge palace of sorts, on the exterior of course. Students walked into the property through huge gates that were opened for the first day of school, chatting each other with a smile on their faces. The males were required to wear a white buttoned shirt with black-lined grey pants. The females wore a similar uniform, with just the option of a sweater and a grey black-lined skirt that was five inches above their knees.

Unlike some of the other high schools around the area, this wasn't a very messy place. Quite the contrary actually. It was very orderly and calm, with a serene feel in the atmosphere. Comfortable, tranquil, peaceful...

 **BAM!**

"Take that, ice prick!"

And it was over. A black haired teen was sent zooming through a herd of students right into a tree in the courtyard, his breath was winded through the impact. Some gasps filled the air, obviously the lowerclassmen, not knowing that this was the norm around here. The teen shook the slight pain off as he charged at his adversary of equal stature.

"My hair color is salmon, you baka!" His adversary exclaimed raising a fist.

"No one gives a damn you pyromaniac!" His declaration was backed up as he roundhouse kicked his opponent. The salmon-haired teen tumbled over some students and landed on a peculiar, frightening red-haired girl making his expression to turn ghastly as did everyone else's in the surrounding area. The crowd backed away not-so-slowly, not wanting to take any chances with the redhead.

"Natsu..." she whispered dangerously. Said person flinched as he desperately tried to crawl away but found out his leg was clutched in an iron grip, courtesy of the school president, or monster, Erza Scarlet. She then snapped her neck over to the other transgressor making him take a step back as well. "Gray..." she whispered again just as dangerously.

The two teens were close to wetting themselves by now. "H-hey Erza, N-n-nice seeing you h-here," Natsu said shakily, unable to stop quivering in place.

Gray also nodded his head, anything to get on her good side. "Y-yeah, you look g-great today Erza." Just after saying that, he dashed off in a frenzy, not before yelling "Good luck ashface!"

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Dammit Gray come back here!" He noticed a shadow looming over him which was getting bigger by the second. He gulped and turned around just to meet a fist.

 **BAM!**

* * *

"Absolutely unacceptable!" a certain redhead shouted towards the two troublemakers and slammed her palm on the desk. Natsu and Gray both winced at the power of her shout and sank further into their seats, both hoping this would end quickly.

She pushed her glasses closer to her face and brought up a finger. "You seem to not remember what this school represents, no? Let me remind you that we are Fiore Academy! We are a world class college prep school that is the best of the best at everything! This is a place where we all follow strict behavioral conduct and that includes you too!" She exclaimed, pointing her deadly finger at the two males. They gulped and nodded, indicating her point was made.

Erza huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, you two," she started, more softly this time, "When will you two realize that you aren't little children anymore?" At that, the two stopped whimpering and looked off to the side to avoid eye contact. "I don't know how many more times I can cover you before the headmaster decides to resort to expulsion." She looked off to the side as well, trying to crush the emotional buildup. "You two are one of the only people I can talk to freely and if you guys go away..."

Natsu and Gray started to feel some guilt over their actions and tried to apologize. "Gosh Erza, I didn't know you felt that way towards us," said Natsu.

Gray nodded in agreement as well. "Yeah, I'll try not to pull stunts like that often," he offered as a sign of understanding.

Erza looked on to them with steely eyes and after a while simply nodded. "Good. Then you two are dismissed. Don't be late for your classes," she ordered as they left her office.

The redhead sighed as she sat down in her office chair, placing a palm on her forehead. No doubt this year was going to be tough for her. Not only was she elected as class president for 3rd years at 16 years old, she also served as student disciplinarian for the entire student body because the headmaster saw the authority she exuded in her aura and through her 'unconventional' means of punishment which kept most people in line. It was necessary to have such an authority figure in the school to keep order but sometimes it could be draining.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a person knocked on the door. "Come in," she said. But no one entered her office. Erza frowned at this, already drawing up conclusions in her mind. ' _Why does everyone think I'm that going to kill them when I speak?_ ' she thought. Lifting herself off the chair, she walked towards the door and opened it...only to see know one was there.

Erza fumed. "If this is somebody's idea of a joke, it's not funny," she muttered darkly and slammed the door shut. Erza sat back down at her seat and collected her paperwork that was cluttered around her desk. She may be an important figure in the school and not have much time on her hands, but that doesn't mean she should be messy.

Then the door knocked again, but it sounded more like banging by now. She ran to the door this time and swung the door open to see no one there again.

Erza grew red with frustration and snarled. "I swear if I catch who's doing this I-" her sentence was cut off by an *ahem* from below her. She blinked and looked down to see...Headmaster Makarov! He looked a little confused, probably by the way she was acting.

Makarov was a short man. Even shorter than a certain bald friend we all know! He was balding at the top of his head but had white hair at the sides of his head along with a very bushy moustache.

Now it was her expression that turned ghastly. What had she done? She slammed the door right in the master's face! She started to stutter some incoherent apologies. "M-master! I didn't see y-you down there! I swear!" The class president then bowed down, so much so that her nose touched the ground. "I deserve punishment! Strike me at once, please!" She waited for the eventual blow but it never came. Curious, she was about to restate her own punishment but the headmaster beat her to it.

"Erza...get up," he said. She complied immediately and stood up standing completely still. Makarov looked at her with a bit of irritation. "There's no punishment if that's what you're worried about, child. I just wanted to inform you that there will be a new student attending our school starting tomorrow," he told her.

Erza sighed in relief but couldn't help but perk up at this. "If I may ask, Master, why is there a new student arriving tomorrow instead of today?" she asked. Normally all new students were told to apply before the school year started so that every schedule remained orderly and without imperfections. But apparently this student was the exception. This is the first case she's ever heard of someone not showing up the first day. That ticked her off a bit.

Makarov coughed and cleared his throat. "Well the family hasn't revealed much but what they told me was that they are having complications with funds so there had been a delay."

Erza's eyebrows furrowed. "And because of this delay, the delicate order of this campus should be compromised?" This little ingrate really should come up with a better excuse to delay the proceedings of the Academy.

Makarov gave her a stern look. "Erza, just because he was a tad bit late does not mean that he should be thought of as just a 'delay'. He is a human being, just as you are," he scolded. Her face softened a little as she nodded her head. He continued with his lecture. "In any case, make sure the arrangements for this transfer student is made as soon as possible. That is all," he turned to leave as soon as he was finished and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

She stood there stoically for a few seconds, then walked back to her office chair and plopped down on the seat. "When can I just have a break?" she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. The fan above spun slowly and the grandfather clock ticked as time went on. She sat still, not caring to think about her duties at the moment, but tried to enjoy the time she has to sit quietly and not think. It was nice to just let loose and rest once in awhile, she reasoned. But good things never last; a lesson she has learned far too much in her short lifetime.

Her brief moment to herself was interrupted by the morning bell, signaling for all students to go to their 1st periods. She huffed and got up, gathered her things and left her office, preparing herself for the year.

* * *

"Will those two ever just get along?" a blonde asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer to that. The fire and ice mages heads clashed yet again, looking at each other with fiery eyes.

Sitting next to her was another classmate who was enjoying the scene before her. "Come on Lucy. That's like asking if I'll ever stop drinking," said the tan brunette. Lucy looked back to her with a pointed expression.

"We both know that Cana. I'm just saying they could at least try to act like friends," she tried to reason. It was bad enough having to see Cana with a beer in her hand every day, but those two arguing was just an annoyance that she didn't need.

Cana leaned back on her seat in an undignified manner. Added to the fact that half of her shirt was unbuttoned which revealed most of her bra and cleavage, it was just cringeworthy. "Lighten up, will ya blondie? It's stuff like this that keeps this place alive and kicking. Just look at everyone's faces," she pointed to everyone in their class. Lucy saw that most, if not all had an amused expression on their face and were enjoying the heated brawl before them. She looked back to Cana and sighed, seeing that there was no way for her argue against that.

All of a sudden, Natsu and Gray started to pat each other on the back and give each other compliments. "We are friends! We have each other's back! Yea!" They chanted. Lucy turned to the door of the class to see Erza standing there with a pleased look plastered on her face. It was obvious she didn't see them clashing moments earlier.

She then turned her attention to the rest of the classroom. As if it were second nature, all of the students that were previously slouching and goofing off were now putting their concentration to their notebooks and desks like good academy students. Well almost all. A certain brunette was still leaning back on her seat and chugging beer from a bottle. The student disciplinarian lost her pleased smile and was replaced with a small frown. With elegance that seemed almost natural for her, she slowly made her way to Cana's desk. Lucy gulped and poked a finger at Cana's shoulder.

She craned her neck to her. "Hm? What is it Lucy? I'm having a little date with my friend here," she said a little giddily. Raising her bottle up, she let out a small sigh but Lucy's frightened expression made her a little curious. Was it something on her face?

Strange, now her hand felt empty for some reason. The busty brunette wished she hadn't turned her neck to the other direction for she saw the most frightening thing an alcoholic could see: A half-full beer bottle in Erza Scarlet's hand with cracks slowly appearing on the surface.

Cana let out a shaky laugh, the quivering all too present in her voice. "H-hey E-Erza!" she squeaked. "Nice uh-uh-uh w-weather we're having right?" The redhead did not soften her glare one bit, and without even looking behind her, she tossed the bottle over her shoulder and made it straight into the trash can.

The alcoholic gasped, but one look at the disciplinarian quickly closed her mouth, not wanting to get deeper in the hole she already dug herself in.

Erza put her hands on her hips. "Now Cana," she started, "I'm sure you know what happens now right?" Said woman in question simply gulped and quickly knelt on the ground.

Bowing her head, her voice quivered yet again. "I-I'm sorry Erza. Please don't hurt me!" She waited for the kick or blow or whatever people got when they received Erza's wrath. But it never came to her surprise. Instead what she got was a soft paper landing on top of her head. Lifting her head, she gasped at what the slip said. Detentions at her office for the next three days?! That was suicide! She was definitely not making it alive the rest of the week unscathed.

Cana didn't voice her thoughts aloud, however. Erza, seeing as though her silence was consent, went over to a seat, presumably the one she was assigned. Everyone breathed a sigh in relief but were, at the same time, confused. This was not like the usual Erza, who would pull the student out into the hall and would do unspeakable things to the poor soul that when they came back to class, they would be a shell of their former self.

Not that they were complaining though. A calm Erza was a good Erza in their opinion and that would be as good as it would get for them.

* * *

After her classes came the time of the day she most enjoyed: lunch at the solitary confinement space known as her office. Erza always packed her lunch, finding the food that the school cooked a bit odd to her taste. Some of her classmates spouted rumors that it smelled and tasted like gasoline mixed with rotten eggs. Always finding ridiculous claims like those not worth her attention, she ignored it. A good, balanced meal was always the top choice for her and that was what she would eat today. She was about to take a bite out of her sandwich when a knock on her door halted her from closing her mouth. Sighing, she put it down on her desk, walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a blue-haired teen about her age standing in front of her. What most caught her eye though, was the strange shaped tattoo over his eye.

She blinked a few times, not expecting anyone that looked like him to be coming in. Not only was this a little unexpected, but she could have sworn she had seen this man before. It wasn't like anyone just wore a tattoo like that. The man in front of her smiled faintly seeing her confusion, but it seemed a little too eerie to her. "Ah hello there. I presume you are Miss Scarlet?" Again, she stared at him a few moments before collecting herself.

Erza nodded her head. "Yes I am. How can I help you?" she said, remembering her courtesy. She moved to the side to allow him inside the door. "You can have a seat here". Smiling eerily again, he let himself in and sat down on the seat provided. A few seconds passed without the two of them saying anything, putting Erza on a bit of an edge. "How can I help you?" she repeated, while still thinking about why he looked so familiar.

The blue-haired stranger let out a little chuckle that was barely audible and spoke. "I am so sorry to bother you Miss Scarlet, but I have recently just transferred from home school to this prestigious school." Instantly Erza knew who this was. The one who Master Makarov was talking about was this guy. She never knew he would be this freaky though. "I walked into this school without a clue of where I should go, so I asked the main office and they sent me here to your office, which is very lovely and quaint," he smiled yet again.

Erza nodded and smiled back, but on the inside she was irritated. "Yes thank you." Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she put on her serious face. "But I do not handle the schedule's for new students or _transfers_ ," she tried to put emphasis on the transfer part, "because that is the scheduling office's duty. I believe they misinformed you by accident." The small but strange smile was still on his face for some reason. That unsettled her a bit.

"Ah, but you see, I was directed here by a man named Master Makarov." Was that a smirk she just saw? Well if it was, then it vanished as quickly as it came. "I was really hoping that you would show me around, Miss Scarlet. I would really appreciate it if you do." His eyes now showed actual emotion, pleading her to help him. Erza slightly raised a brow but internally sighed. It looked like she would have to give in to his pleas now. Damn her and her bleeding heart.

She moved the strand of hair from her face. "Well, it is my job to make sure everyone in this academy is alright. And it wouldn't sit right with me just letting someone like you get lost either." His eyes then lit up, seemingly about to ask a question. But she answered before he could speak. "Yes, I'll show you around our campus. Just be in front of the building in half an hour while attend to some important matters." Of course, those important matters were something that she didn't have to disclose to this newbie.

The mysterious teen went back to smiling _that damn way_ again. "Why thank you, Miss Scarlet. I suppose with that settled, I can take my leave now." Rising from his seat, he gave a curt bow to her and made his way out of her office.

Erza nodded as he closed the door. "It's my pleasure...um..." Wait hold...what was his name? She smacked her hand against her forehead. She bolted out of her seat and burst open the door. Seeing him walking down the hall, she reached out a hand to him. "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks and craned his neck to face her. "Forgive my rudeness, but..." She hesitated, not knowing how to phrase her question without sounding like an insensitive moron like Natsu. She would find that she didn't need to think about it at all.

"Siegrain."

She snapped out of her own pondering to ponder on what he just said. "Excuse me?"

He turned his entire self around to face her. "My name is Siegrain." And with that, he made the turn around the corner and vanished out of her sight.

She stood by her office door, motionless as a rock in a desert. "Siegrain," she repeated, wanting to hear what his name was with her own voice. That name didn't sound familiar at all, but that face...no, it couldn't be. _'He's gone. There's no way'_ , she told herself.

But just as much as she wanted to reassure herself, there was also a deeper feeling inside her. A more instinctual, gut feeling that there were bigger things to come, a storm waiting to happen.

And she would be caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

Making her way out of the bustling hallway, she opened the main doors of the school to let herself out for the day. Erza walked down the path towards the school gates. It was a long and exhausting first day, what with the new guy constantly making ominous remarks that just left her confused and bewildered. The gates opened automatically and she walked along the side of the bustling street.

"Freedom is the ultimate goal in life", Siegrain would say repeatedly during her tour of the campus. _'I wonder what he meant by that'_ , she thought to herself. The authoritarian was so deep into her thoughts that she did not bother looking in front of her.

*OOF*

Stumbling backwards, she dropped her notebooks which fell all over the ground. When she looked up, she saw one of the most irritating faces that she had ever come across: Sting Eucliffe and his trio of uncivilized misfits.

There was a look of surprise on his face for a moment, but it vanished quickly as it was placed with a smug expression. "Well, well. Looks like the rumors are true. 'Stick-up-the-butt Scarlet' can't really go anywhere without ruining someone else's day." Two of his followers laughed haughtily at his joke, but the fourth stayed dead silent.

Her face darkened as he addressed her with that insidious title, but the blonde didn't flinch one bit. Crossing his toned arms, he smirked at her from above. "I think I'm due for an apology, Scarlet. If you don't recall, it's called common courtesy. Ever heard of it?" He watched her get up off the ground and dust her skirt from all sides. She then proceeded to pick up her notebooks that were scattered all over the sidewalk and placed them in a neat fashion in her arm.

And turned around to walk away.

Sting's face went from smug to seething. Balling his fists, he raced off towards her. Erza did not walk very far when she heard him running towards her.

Sighing, she dropped her books to the ground. She turned around only to expertly duck when his fist went flying inches from her face. Cocking her fist back, she landed a left hook to his stomach which forces him back a few feet. He clutched his abdomen in pain, but quickly ignored it as he charged her again. He through a left hook of his own, which she managed to block with ease. But it left her right side open, which the misfit sought to take advantage of.

He immediately kneed her in her oblique, making the renowned redhead gasp in surprise. Sting then shoved her straight into the wall next to the wall of a building and held her in place with his arms. He then calmed himself down and took a deep breath. She struggled against his insanely strong grip, but to no avail. He smirked yet again, much to her irritation.

"You know Scarlet, that wasn't very nice of you, turning your back when you were supposed to be saying sorry," he said smoothly. She only scowled as he increased his grip on her.

All of a sudden, he was suddenly pulled back by someone and thrown off to the side, allowing Erza's feet touched the ground again. She looked over and saw a spiky-haired guy, towering above the blonde on the ground.

Sting rubbed his head and he quickly got up, groaning as he did so. He saw the same person as Erza did and he snarled. "Who the hell are you? Get on outta here before I deck your face in as well." The mysterious man only stared back at him with steeled eyes as he stood his ground.

He spoke. "You shouldn't be beating up girls like that you know? Didn't your grandpa teach you how to treat them?" he questioned. One of Sting's follower decided to be the first to act and sneaked up behind the spiky-haired man. He swung at his head only for him to duck and kick him with his heel in his gut without looking back at him. The poor guy never stood a chance.

Sting didn't bother to look and only furrowed his eyebrows. "And didn't anyone teach you to mind your damn business? Just who the hell are you?" he demanded of his opponent.

There was a tense silence as moments, feeling like hours, went by.

"I'm Goku."


End file.
